


The Songbird

by galianogangster



Category: Glee, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Art, Drawing, Drawings, Fanart, Fanarts, Gen, Portrait, Portraits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 04:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13333092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galianogangster/pseuds/galianogangster
Summary: A portrait of Naya Rivera/Santana Lopez that I did back in 2011!





	The Songbird

 

A portrait of Naya Rivera/Santana Lopez that I did back in 2011!


End file.
